


Um talento para ser mal interpretada

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herah não é boa com elogios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um talento para ser mal interpretada

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A talent to be misinterpreted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137178) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Herah não sabia mais o que fazer. Tinha tentado de tudo, e Sera não parecia notar que ela gostava dela. Estava desesperada o bastante para pedir ajuda.

“Como eu digo para uma garota que eu gosto dela?” Herah perguntou para Bull, que estava sentado no seu lugar usual. “Melhor ainda, como eu faço uma garota gostar de mim?”

“Você está falando sobre a Sera?”

Herah ficou chocada. “Como você sabe isso?”

Bull deu de ombros. “Ela é a única pessoa que você insulta.”

“Não faço isso!” ela disse ofendida. “Estava tentando ser legal!”

Bull riu. “Você não estava fazendo um bom trabalho. Pelo que ouvi, você ofendeu o cabelo dela, as roupas dela, o humor dela, os olhos dela, e surpreendentemente até os dedos dela.”

Herah se contorceu, se lembrando desses eventos. “Estava tentando elogiar ela.”

“E é por isso que a Josephine não te deixa falar com ninguém, nunca. Você tem um jeito com as palavras, chefe, e com isso quero dizer que você tem um talento para ser mal interpretada. Vem cá, senta, vou te ensinar uma coisinha ou outra sobre elogiar garotas.”

\---

Ela subiu as escadas assim que acabou sua conversa com Bull, querendo agir enquanto o conhecimento estava fresco na sua mente.

“Ei, Sera, você tem um segundo?” ela perguntou.

Sera olhou para ela com suspeita, apertando os olhos. “Para você poder me ofender um pouco mais?”

Herah coçou a nuca. “Na verdade, queria me desculpar. Fui recentemente informada que posso ter um pouco de problema em me expressar.”

“Então o que você estava tentando dizer quando disse que podia notar que corto meu próprio cabelo com uma faca? O quando disse que minhas roupas estão caindo aos pedaços? Ou reclamou das minhas pegadinhas? Ou disse que eu tenho olhos assustadores? Ou que meus dedos parecem esquisitos quando seguro o meu arco?”

Ela alternou o peso entre os pés e olhou para baixo. “Que o teu cabelo é muito fofo e único, e que você fica muito bonita em qualquer coisa que você use mesmo que as suas roupas estejam caindo aos pedaços, e que você estava sendo tão engraçada que eu preferiria montar pegadinhas com você do que trabalhar, e que seus olhos são bem selvagens e mostram o quão forte você é, e que você tem dedos surpreendentemente longos.”

“Oh.”

“É.”

“Você realmente é ruim nisso.”

“Desculpa?”

“Tudo bem, vou te perdoar. Mas você tem que comer alguns cookies comigo.”

Herah fez uma careta, repassando a última frase na sua cabeça. “Ok?” Era a vez dela de ficar confusa, já que era aparente que seus problemas de comunicação não se limitavam ao que ela dizia. Enquanto andavam na direção da cozinha, ela fez uma nota mental de que deveria perguntar para Bull o que significava quando uma garota a convidava para comer cookies.


End file.
